


A Bravo New Era

by Marquis_Sade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Satire, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_Sade/pseuds/Marquis_Sade
Summary: 美好新时代。一篇科幻小说，标题向赫胥黎致敬。





	A Bravo New Era

## 正文

公元2108年，人类社会科技高度发达。整个社会的生产流程——不论是生活消费品还是生产物资——完全的、无人值守、智能化的大机械化生产。市场、货币都被逐步并最终取消了，一天最大工作时长不超过5分钟，事实上正常人几乎天天都是休息日，每两周工作一天就会被大家称赞为“热爱劳动”。工作的目的已经变成了纯粹的满足自我价值。贫穷在这个世界上最直接的表现，穷人，早已经被科学地系统化消灭了。就像天花或者别的什么类似的令人类社会感到不舒服的东西那样。

某日，某三线城市（事实上，“三大差别”已经不复存在，“三线城市”的叫法只不过是一种历史遗留名词，没有现实意义。现代任何城市的常住人口都是经过科学又复杂的计算方法使之与当地气候环境和生活资料供应成本相匹配的）。一位名叫二狗的青年在十点半的清晨（随着生活方式的变化，人们对“清晨”此类的相对时间概念的定义也做了改变。上世纪初被称为“清晨”的五六点钟现在人们习惯称之为“深夜”。现代人也不会熬夜，因为他们把精力最充沛的十一二点至次日一两点那段时间称为“下午”或者“傍晚”）自然醒来。 _自适应安眠枕头_ 监测到他的心率、体温变化后，将数据传输给了 _家用物理空间管理控制系统_ ，柔和的亮光缓缓充盈卧室，徐徐微风吹拂在二狗脸上，环绕3D音效的仿生鸟鸣也启动了。床尾部的自动卷轴将盖在二狗身上的薄毯卷了起来，床缓慢下沉，嵌进了地板里，两侧伸出两支机械臂像摆弄一件有关节的玩具一样把二狗的睡衣换下来，然后把他拖拽起来，推向刚进入房间的 _多功能贴身服务智能机器人_ —— _Servi_ 。

从远处看，这种机器人就像一个长双臂的垃圾桶。Servi是一个高度约120厘米的圆柱形机器人，顶部是一个钢化玻璃半球罩，里面装有360°的摄像头和网络信号接收器。除此之外还可以再向外部署三个自带飞行装置的备用激动摄像头。一般情况下，一个Servi和家用物理空间管理控制系统可以共享信息和数据，Servi也拥有这个房子内仅次于主人的命令权限。它的外部有两个强壮的机械臂，身体内还有四个更长的做备用。每个机械臂末端都有灵活的机械爪而且可以根据工作场合的需要替换成吸盘、锤子或者其他别的什么工具。Servi的底部是万向轮，在室外还可以替换成履带或者加喷气飞行插件。当它以履带行进时，速度可以达到300km/h，但在室内万向轮一般没有这种速度需求。Servi的主要任务是对主人的需求进行分析和决策，因为它配有高度智能的计算系统，所以除非确有必要，它们并不直接执行家里具体的简单重复工作，如打扫卫生、清洗衣物、准备食物，那些都是更低级的专门功能的机器人的任务。Servi要做的是，主人不说话也知道主人需要什么。

现在，Servi正要给还半睡半醒的二狗洗漱一番。它用两支机械臂将二狗的身体呈60°后倾固定起来，往他嘴里挤一坨牙膏，然后把一个机械爪转换成高速往复振动的牙刷，直接戳进二狗口腔像刷马桶一样来回摩擦。现代人多少有点懒惰，连漱口都懒得动，不过没关系，Servi可以用适度压强的水枪把二狗嘴里的泡沫滋干净。用适合温度的水在他脸上冲涮之后，机械爪转换成毛巾给他擦干净。

这一系列操作完成之后，Servi圆圆的“肚子”前面打开了一个小门，里面伸展出一张折叠椅，椅子迅速展开，上面的气囊也鼓了起来。这是最适合二狗体型的人体工程学座椅，他只要舒舒服服地做进去就行了，其他的事情都由Servi安排。

Servi搬着二狗向餐厅走去，但突然，二狗皱了一下眉头，然后开始不张嘴地“说话”了：“ēmm，énèn。”Servi听后，立即改变方向。二狗刚才“说的”——或者说唔哝的，其实是只有他的Servi才能听懂的 _个人语言_ 。因为说话实在太累了，所以年轻人会不断地简化、省略最终完全不想张嘴，全靠嗯哼唔咕。而Servi则根据主人大量的 _个人语言_ 样本数据库，分析、深度学习，结合主人具体的语境能够实现对主人命令的精准判读。Servi现在要去厕所，因为二狗刚才“说”他要拉屎。近了厕所，Servi脱下二狗的裤子，把他放在马桶上，然后用它巨大的机械爪在二狗的腹部挤呀挤呀挤呀挤，像挤牙膏一样把“排”泄物挤出来。拉屎这种小事怎么能让主人出力呢？挤完之后，残余部分怎么办呢？马桶里伸出一个管状吸头，插进二狗的直肠里吸了个干净，然后用清洁剂给他冲刷冲刷。一套过程，二狗没有出一丝力气。 _科技的力量真伟大，拉屎都不用人用劲了。_ 完事之后，Servi抱着拿着二狗去了餐厅。

坐在餐桌前的二狗看着Servi显示器面板上的菜单便选了“ém，ên，ěnn”，Servi立即将处理后的数据传输给厨房的 _食品、饮料和零食制作机器人_ 。其实这只是菜单的前三项，因为二狗的眼珠子再往下看一眼都觉着累，所以就点了开头的三项。很快， _食用饮用物品卫生传递机器人_ 从厨房送来一份草莓牛奶燕麦片，Servi的爪子转变成了勺子，它得喂二狗吃饭。它掰开二狗的嘴送一勺子饭进去，然后分别抓住他的头和下颚骨上下开合，好让牙齿能咬碎草莓，之后朝他面部来一拳，让食物进入食道，之后在抱住他上下颠动，好让食物进入胃部，最后抓紧他在空中抡几圈让食物和肠胃充分接触，这样一个流程后再喂第二口。二狗的生活方式还是比较健康的，有很多现代人吃饭都懒得吃，整天靠打营养液过活。

吃过早饭后，按照二狗很早以前制定的日程安排，他要开始做运动了。作为年轻人，他比那些整天沉浸在 _VR设备_ 里沉迷 _完全感观模拟虚拟现实游戏_ 的废柴强多了。人的生命在于运动，要想有强健的体魄，就必须坚持运动。对此，二狗有些许自豪，他是圈子里的运动健将，不久前还刚刚夺得 _社区100厘米短跑冠军_ （我跟编辑和校对说了好几次了，没错，就是 **厘米** ）的傲人成绩，奖杯就放在会客厅最显然的地方，一有客人来 _家用物理空间管理控制系统_ 就给它高光投射，配备激昂音乐。二狗要像那些甚嚣尘上的假新闻证明，人类的运动机能不仅没有而且也绝不会退化，他要用自己的双脚走出人类的明天——想到这里，他立即命令Servi“ém，èn，ennem”（翻译：去运动室）。Servi随即抱住他的椅子，启动自己的万向轮，向运动室 _走_ 去。

到了运动室，二狗准备开始练习慢跑。他的运动器材里面有一个 _全机能步频步幅控制慢跑辅助机_ ，它的外观比较像古时候的绞刑架，两侧有许多机械臂和横杆，底部是可以多角度滑动的踏板，上部配备沉浸式虚拟现实设备，如果运动者喜欢，它可以在你慢跑时模拟从香港到上海再到北京的虚拟画面，给他一种跑得比谁都快的感觉。Servi把二狗放进了机器上，启动了它。机器底部伸出两个脚镣似的抓手，固定在二狗脚踝处，上面也有两个固定他的胳膊，然后同时开始按照科学的节律让二狗的退动起来，胳膊也摆起来，他就这样在机器的“辅助”下扑腾自己的胳膊腿，并且有喷头往他头上喷洒水珠，有注射器往他肌肉里注射乳酸，再结合虚拟画面，他把一堆西方国家跑了个遍。很快，他就完成了今天的运动任务，机器像播报大新闻一样对他说：“您今日运动时间为34.96秒，超过了99.89%的同龄人，在好友中排名第一，说‘èn’上传到网络。”“èn...”二狗比那些废柴真是不知道高到哪里去了，他要让他们知道什么叫运动青年。

远动完休息后，二狗想去着他的朋友柱子玩了。毕竟，人是社会动物，没有社交智商就会下降，脱离社会，没几天就会退化成猴子。二狗先让Servi联系柱子家的Servi看看他方不方便，得到确认信息后，Servi拿着二狗要去柱子家。现代社会，一般好友家里都架设有 _人体传输空气管道_ ，Servi先把二狗扔进管道里，然后自己再跳进去，空气管道就把他们像放屁一样崩进柱子家里。到了柱子家，他们发现柱子也正在做运动，他正在 _全姿势自动水温控制潜水、游泳学习练习辅助机器_ 的辅助下游泳。柱子的胳膊腿也被机械抓手固定着，在浅水池里扑扑腾腾，他的头被虚拟现实的塑料罩子包裹着，给他提供氧气和海底遗迹的虚拟景象。二狗就在一边先等着他，突然，柱子大声地唔哝起来，手脚也开始不按机械臂的节奏扑腾，他的Servi见势不妙立即把像捞死金鱼那样把他从水里捞了出来。去掉虚拟现实头罩后，柱子对着自己的Servi大声斥责：“émm ěn？énn énn，èmm ènn！ēnmm èn！”（翻译：我说多少次了？énn提高一度水温；èmm降低一度水温，你怎么就是记不住！）柱子的这台Servi是最新版的，它有时会根据自己的判断做一些自认为更有利于主人的决策结果有时会跟柱子的命令产生冲突。

然后二狗和柱子开始亲切交谈，他们的Servi充当翻译：   
“emm，en，en，em？”   
“我主人说二狗兄弟，来找我玩啊？”   
“em，en，em，enn？”   
“我主人说是啊，玩什么呢？”   
“enn，emm，enenem，em？”   
“我主人说把钢蛋叫过来玩 _斗地主_ 吧。”   
“en”   
“好呀。”Servi随即给钢蛋家发送信息，不一会，钢蛋的Servi也拿着他从空气管道里崩过来了，他们三个好朋友开始愉快地打斗地主。

三人坐在游戏室的一张大桌子前，每个人的眼前都有各自的Servi帮他们拿着真实的扑克牌——作为复古主义者，他们对那些整天玩虚拟现实游戏的人很是鄙夷，他们追求纯真和自然——。Servi听他们唔嗯来出牌，每次出牌都要把桌子90°翻起来，按住卓上的纸牌给主人看对手出了什么牌。但因为长时间不动脑子，6和9谁大谁小都有点不确定，于是钢蛋 _托管_ 了，让自己的Servi帮他打，另外两个人输了几波之后也托管了，他们三个在桌子边闭目眼神，三台Servi代表主人全权打牌。可是呢，Servi们很快发现不能这样，因为它们的工作有两大基本原则：

  1. 安全原则 保护主人生命安全和身体健康
  2. 舒适原则 使主人最大限度舒适和快乐，尽量满足主人一切需求和命令，除非与第一原则抵触



这样打下去，因为概率而输的多的人不就不开心了嘛，所以它们三个故意控制了牌局共享数据，使每个人的胜率都一样。而主人们也没有发现。   
“emm，enn。”   
“我主人说几天不见你们牌技见长啊。”   
“emm，en，em。”   
“我主人说那里就是运气好。”三个Servi一边打假牌，一边翻译自己主人的话。

下午（用我们的时间来说，是午夜），他们已经吃过正餐了，但是他们吃正餐的方式，我们古代人有点难以接受——因为想吃很多好吃的，但肚子不够大，所以要用 _催吐剂_ （正式名叫 _健康饮食控制调理溶液_ ）把没消化的东西吐出来然后继续吃——所以我们就不做描述了。经过一番唔嗯讨论，他们三个决定把老朋友都叫过来聚一聚。

不一会，空气管道嘭嘭嘭放了三连屁，崩出三对人和Servi的组合，他们的好朋友，强子、大牛、小孬都来了。老友相见很是快乐，整个房间里充满了唔嗯咕哝，他们在彼此Servi的翻译下，共同回忆了儿时快乐时光，青葱岁月，校园生活，一起逃过的课（不怪他们，教师经常逃课， _智能人类知识代际传输教育机器人_ 才是教育的主要力量），一起暗恋过的女孩（其实他们不可能记得，因为现代社会根本没有人会暗恋别人超过1分钟）。

好不容易一聚，当然得玩点什么游戏。他们当然不屑于和那些新时期废柴一样沉迷 _虚拟现实游戏_ ，他们要玩“运动的游戏”。经过短时间的唔嗯交流后，他们决定玩一个相当古老的游戏—— _警察抓小偷_ 。

宽敞的游戏室内，他们都坐在各自的Servi抱着的椅子里你追我赶，你追我，我追你——呃，修正一下，你的Servi追我的Servi，我的Servi追你的Servi玩的好不开心。最后，他们还计划明天要出去旅行一波，让Servi等他们睡好后安排一下。Servi们把他们的主人放进了一个大卧室，透明的天花板可以看见壮丽的夜空，六张床上躺了六个人，Servi给他们打了安眠药后他们很快就睡着了。

但是到此时，Servi的工作还没有结束，它们要给主人安排明天的远足。这时，它们突然意识到一件事——主人们刚才并没有说明天到底要去哪里，没有目的地，怎么安排旅行计划？6台Servi开始超频计算寻求解决策略， _去问问主人么？_ 当然不行，舒适原则不允许它们就为这种小事去打扰已经进入睡眠状态的主人，同样是这个原则又要求他们必须在今晚就制定好策略。最终，它们决定暴力穷举，把主人们可能想去的地方遍历，每个地方都制定一套计划就可以。这个工作量有点巨大，因为现代社会人不仅在地球能自由行动，外太空也有很多风景名胜。六台Servi撸起机械臂上并不存在的袖子，在头顶玻璃罩上绑上一根头箍，决定共同合力处理这些海量数据。

“Servi-二狗43d7请求获得数据共享权限，建立局域网络。”   
“Servi-柱子9ed6同意授权并加入局域网络。”   
“Servi-钢蛋25af同意授权并加入局域网络。”   
“Servi-强子f5a2同意授权并加入局域网络。”   
......这样，六台Servi开始对所有主人有可能要去的地方进行旅行计划制定，内容涵盖最佳路线分析、饮食储备、环境风险评估、娱乐项目规划、意外事件应急预案等等，必须把所有的事情都考虑在内，这种任务量对它们这些高度智能机器人而言，也是比较庞大的。

第二天，主人们都醒了。Servi带他们在餐厅吃饭，画面十分壮丽：六个Servi几乎步调一致把他们抡在空中甩来甩去。吃过饭后，Servi提醒他们昨天计划要出去玩。

“en，emm，en？”   
“我主人说对啊，可昨天忘了说去哪玩了。”   
“en，emmm，em，en？”   
“我主人提议去社区公园。”   
“我的主人同意，”   
“我的主人也同意。”其实去哪对他们而言无所谓，他们也懒得再想别的去处，索性附议就是了。Servi从好几摞厚厚的计划中抽出一份来，主人们很高兴 _Servi真优秀，早就安排好了啊_ ，它们开始执行出游计划。

要出门去玩耍可不像去朋友家串门那么方便，因为不可能所有地方都装上空气管道。外面的交通系统被称为 _灵活式整合网状通路_ ，个人要想出门，得乘坐一种专门的户外移动设备 _灵活式整合网状通路移动胶囊_ （Capsule Of Flexible Integrative Netlike-path，简称CofFIN）。这种CofFIN外形酷似棺材，它的外壳是单向透光的，里面可以看到外面的风景，内部和外部完全隔绝并装有空调、湿度调节器、压力控制器，配备有食物和饮料，减震装置也让躺在里面的人感觉不到外面的颠簸。Servi们抬着6副CofFIN出了门，按照最优路线行进，这个浩浩荡荡的出殡队伍——啊呸，出游队伍向社区公园进发。街上根本不会有任何交通拥堵，因为所有的通勤主体都会将自己的信息实时上传给这个城市的一个中央云计算系统，称为 _功能城市计算核心_ （Functional Urban Calculating Kernel，简称FXCK）。这个FXCK会自动规划整个城市的物流、交通运作。

很快，他们就到了鸟语花香的社区公园，Servi把6副CofFIN整整齐齐摆放在树荫下，让主人们和大自然亲密接触。二狗是他们几个中最热爱自然环境的人，Servi把他的CofFIN举起来，让他能够看到树木新发的枝芽，二狗感到宁神息心， _自然是多么伟大，人类又是多么离不开自然啊，呜呼，现在像我这么爱自然的人太少了，你看这树，多美啊，再看那只唱歌的小鸟，多么可爱啊，这就是纯真的自然的美，任何虚拟的人类科技产物都无法与它相比_ 。正当二狗陶醉之时，那只小鸟却突然僵直不动了，然后直接砸在二狗棺材盖板上。原来，这是一只 _电子仿生鸟_ ，很快公园负责管理和设备维护的机器人赶了过来，回收了这只仿生鸟，并且顺便也把二狗刚才赞叹的那棵 _电子高仿树_ 也给移走了，在原地放置一棵新的一模一样的 _树_ 。为什么会这样呢？因为其实现代居民区是没有自然的树的，控制它的生长太麻烦了，社区公园里都是这种高仿植物和仿生鸟。真正的树都被集中种植在适应生长的地区，为生产提供木材。

大家尽兴之后，又浩浩荡荡回了家。大家咕哝着交流心得，Servi却发现事情不对。——少了一口棺材。这时大家才发现二狗和他的Servi并没有回来。大家很着急，万一有什么不测怎么办？五台Servi发射了15个无人飞行机搭载摄像头去找二狗，它们也把信息上传给FXCK，请求云数据库支持。很快，他们的请求得到了反馈，原来二狗的Servi没电了，瘫在了社区公园，他的CofFIN还留在原地。朋友们决定必须立即亲自去救他，这样，Servi又抬着5副棺材出了门。

到了公园，Servi发现二狗的棺材里氧气还没有耗尽但空调已经停止工作了，重启按钮就离二狗的手边，但他没力气去按。大家立即重启了他的CofFIN，又给他的Servi换上应急电源。二狗流着泪“说”，他的Servi翻译：“你们可算来救我了，再晚一会我估计要被这25℃”高温热死了。”   
大家也为此感到后怕，幸亏来的及时啊。最后，强子也是激动地“说”：“emm，en！emmen！”他说得什么？大家听了Servi的翻译后，更感到害怕了：“你这还算是幸运啊，幸亏是跟我们在一起，我昨天看新闻，有个人吃饭的时候Servi宕机了，没人朝他脸上打拳，饭在嘴里下不去，最后活生生饿死了。”

真恐怖，但愿那种事永远不会发生在我们身上。

[完]


End file.
